movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Wonveroz: The Dragon, the Witch and Warlock, and the Wardrobe
Cast Peter Pevensie: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sun and Moon) Susan Pevensie: The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Edmund Pevensie: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Lucy Pevensie: Mei and Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Extras with the children: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Yuki (OC character; And she'll talk in Wonveroz), Pikachu (Pokemon; Same with Yuki and Spike), Ed, and Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Aslan: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Extras with Ignitus: Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Jadis the White Witch: Hunter J (Pokemon) Extras with Hunter J: Myotismon (Digimon) and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Ginarbrik the Dwarf henchman: Demidevimon (Digimon) Extras with Demidevimon: Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Rilla Roo, Uka-Uka, Ripper Roo, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, and the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot) Mr. Tumnus: Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Mr. and Mrs. Beaver: Crash, Coco, Tawna, Sombra, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Maugrim: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) White Witch's wolves: Spike-nosed wolves (Snow White: Happily Ever After) and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Orieus the Centaur: Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) General Otmin the Minotaur: Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) Mr. Fox: Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Extra with Nick: Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Professor Kirke: Lou Pickles (Rugrats) Extras with Lou: Stu, Didi, and Lulu Pickles (Rugrats) Mrs. Macready: Grandis (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Extra children who join the adventure: Tommy, Dil, and Spike Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up; Same with Yuki and Pikachu for Spike) Father Christmas: North (Rise of the Guardians) Extras with North: Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandman (Rise of the Guardians) Helen Pevensie (The Pevensie children's mom): Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) Extra with Delia: Mr. Mime (Pokemon) Mr. Pevensie (Mentioned only): Ogremon (Digimon) Aslan's army: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven, Ember, Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and various good animals and creatures White Witch's army: Redcap, Goblins, Mole Trolls (The Spiderwick Chronicles), Flying and Aquatic Goblins (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland), Underrealm creatures (Winx Club), and monsters of Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda franchise) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Evacuating from London Chapter 2: Settling in the Pickles' Residence/Befriending the Pickles Chapter 3: Hide-n-Seek/Mei, Satsuki, and Yuki Discover Wonveroz Chapter 4: Befriending Tiny and Dingodile/Returning Home and Nobody Believes Mei, Satsuki, and Yuki Chapter 5: Eddy Comes Upon Wonveroz and Meets Hunter J and Myotismon/Just Pretending Chapter 6: All the Children Stumble into Wonveroz/Let's go Save Tiny and Dingodile Chapter 7: Meeting Aku-Aku and the Bandicoots/Eddy Goes to Hunter J and Myotismon's Castle Chapter 8: Heading to Ignitus' Camp/Eddy Meets Tiny and Dingodile Chapter 9: Meeting and Receiving Gifts from the Guardians/The Frozen River Chapter 10: Meeting Ignitus and his Army/Ash vs. Mephiles Chapter 11: Eddy's Rescue and Return/The Deep Magic Revealed Chapter 12: Ignitus' Sacrifice/Ash Leads the Army to War Chapter 13: Ignitus' Resurrection from the Deeper Magic/Final Battle Chapter 14: The Prophecy Complete and Return Home/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Parodies